Sin titulo todavia
by YuMeNaRaSuMeTa
Summary: No hagan caso solo lean
1. Chapter 1

PEQUEÑOS GIGANTES

(LITTLE GIANTS)

Capitulo 1

Eran las 7 de la mañana en un perfecto día de sábado donde no hay que preocuparse de la escuela, del desayuno y puedes dormir esos minutitos extra que son el paraíso, para cualquier estudiante harto de la semana o simplemente un trabajador que ya no puede con su empleo y esta fastidiado del jefe, haaaaa si esas mañanas eran la gloria para cualquiera. Pero no para becky o shea mejor conocida como la hielera, la única chica en todo Urbania que disfrutaba tacklear a los chicos en vez de abalanzarse como cualquier adolescente con hormonas lo haría, la única que podía terminar arriba y debajo de ellos y sin la tentación de besarles o querer un apretujón y eso que si quisiera, ella lo conseguiría porque al ser la única chica en el equipo tenia sus ventajas. Así que ya sabrán la sorpresa que todo el mundo se llevo al enterarse que la mismísima becky O shea, la hielera, la chica que tuvo que pelear con uñas y dientes, había renunciado al equipo de futbol, todos tenían la pregunta en la boca y al mismo tiempo todos tenían la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, ¿Por qué había renunciado al equipo? Y sin embrago la respuesta era obvia, había dos razones una la que todos podían ver y confirmar la hielera era una chica y todos lo veían y joder se había estado desarrollando muy bien en el área de los pechos, no había chico que no se fijara en esa parte de su anatomía y segundo con eso de crecer también venia un amigo compañero de toda mujer, si era molesto he incomodo cuando un chico se te acercaba ahora tener a todos los del equipo y con esos calambres era una tortura y eso que lo había estado manejando bien, pero cuando quiso ducharse después del entrenamiento para poder sentirse limpia, esos malditos demonios que se llaman hombres se les habían olvidado que ella era una mujer!, apenas habían entrado cuando ella empezó a gritar y a maldecir, el entrenador tuvo que entrar en acción, pero por lo apresurado del momento no se fijo que la pobre de becky estaba en las duchas y desnuda gracias a dios no pudo ver nada digo casi ella agarro la toalla y como pudo se le acerco y el pobre recibió un puñetazo, a lo que después vendría una disculpa por parte de la hielera.

Así que aquí estaba a las 7 de la mañana y sin conciliar el sueño, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en toda la maldita semana, y tratando de volver a dormir pero era imposible, todos esos años de entrenar temprano habían hecho en ella la costumbre de levantarse a esas horas de la mañana. Poco a poco empezó a escuchar ruido por el pasillo era Junior que se estaba preparando para entrenar, hace 5 años que el padre de ella y la madre de el se habían casado y desde hace 5 años ella ya no sentía nada por el, el hecho que se convirtiera en su hermanastro le quitaba el encanto a todo ese lio amoroso que pudo haber tenido, además de sumarle las incontables novias que por su casa habían pasado, hasta incluso llego a encontrar a junior ya a una rubia pelos pintados Sandra creía que se llamaba en una pose muy comprometedora y no es que ella fuera muy inocente, pero eso de encontrarse a tu hermano con los pantalones abajo y con eso colgando entre sus piernas y a la rubiecita con las tetas de fuera, era traumante dijeran lo que dijeran.

Ahora becky no era ninguna ingenua en eso de las relaciones había tenido dos intentos de novios, que a sus 16 años no sabia si era bueno o malo, cada vez que trataba de iniciar una relación, junior lo miraba con ojos asesinos, el tío Kevin le hacia la vida imposible y los chicos del equipo lo amenazaban, el único que tenia voz y voto era su padre pero el siempre la defendía diciendo que confiaba plenamente en ella y que si además algo le llegara a pasar ya estaba todo cubierto, ella no sabia como tomarlo, debía sentirse halagada con eso de que confía en ella u ofendida? digo era su única hija debería estar con un mazo en la mano y un garrote en la otra para defenderla de los desgraciados que intentaban llevársela y depravarla ( según las palabras del tío Kevin). De repente se escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

-Becky – se escucho detrás de la puerta- becky estas despierta? Al ver que nadie contestaba el chico decidió entrar sin ser invitado y vio a su hermana acostada boca arriba con una almohada en la cara,- vamos deja de jugar se que estas despierta, siempre estas despierta a esta hora de la mañana, mientras decía esto le quito la almohada de la cara mirándola con una expresión divertida mientras ella le regresaba la mirada con una de frustración- que haces aquí no puedes atarte los zapatos tu solito? El le miro ya estaba acostumbrado a esos arranques no por nada era la hielera- el entrenador quiere verte, me dijo que fueras hoy quería darte la semana para que descansaras después del incidente – y todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisilla en los labios el muy maldito se estaba burlando, al escucharlo becky entono su rostro con maravillosas tonalidades de rojo muy variadas, junior al ver esto dejo salir una sonora carcajada por lo que becky se encogió y se escondió debajo de las sabanas – vamos dijo el chico sentándose en la orilla de la cama –no es para tanto, al decir esto la chica saco la cabeza de su escondite y le lanzo una mirada asesina- que no es para tanto LE PEGE AL ENTRENADOR HARRISON ( y también me vio casi desnuda pero eso ya lo sabes no)- el chico entrecerró la ceja- fue por una muy buena razón beks si tu no lo hubieras hecho lo abría hecho yo, además el entiende porque lo hiciste no es un tarado pervertido, vamos la vergüenza tendrá que pasarte algún día y que mejor con empezar ahora, además ya le di su merecido a los dos chicos que estaban ahí también, nadie dirá nada eres la hielera o lo olvidas? Y con esas ultimas palabras Junior se levanto y salió de ahí corriendo antes que la almohada y otras cosas que pudieran estar cerca se convirtieran en armas letales en las manos de su hermana, pero Becky se quedo ahí sin mas mirando hacia la ventana – este va a hacer un día muy largo- pensó y poco a poco fue saliendo de la cama, se tomo su tiempo salir a la calle no era su prioridad así que cuando bajo y vio a Junior todavía en la casa le sorprendió – creíste que te iba a dejar sola?- Becky solo sonrió ante este gesto, era en estos momentos en los que agradecía tener un hermano, así que los dos salieron y fueron directo al campo de practica.

Cuando llegaron ya todos los del equipo estaban ahí y en esos momentos estaban calentando, cuando el entrenador los vio primero le grito a Junior por llegar tarde y lo puso ha dar 10 vueltas por el campo, seguido de esto dejo un par de instrucciones al asistente Nubie que seguía vistiendo tan formal como Becky recordaba y era el genio detrás de esas jugadas que mas de una vez habían llevado a anotaciones e incluso a ganar el juego, cuando la vio parada con las manos dentro de la chaqueta, balanceando su peso de un pie a otro y mordiéndose el labio de forma nerviosa este le sonrió en forma conciliadora y ella le regreso el gesto, esto la tranquilizo un poco, Nubie era uno de los pocos amigos que aun conservaba después de ese gran partido, bueno los tiempos cambian pensó, después de que el entrenador diera instrucciones fijo su mirada en Becky, gran error un circulo morado se mostraba imponente en su ojo derecho ouch pensó becky, quizás esto no era una buena idea, tranquila pensó tu eres la hielera sea lo que sea que tenga que decirte lo aceptaras, mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, de repente escucho que alguien se dirija a ella - O shea a la oficina- era el entrenador, este le dio una media sonrisa y se dirijo a el lugar, Becky solo pudo seguirle los pasos pero con una carga mas ligera sobre sus hombros.

Así llegaron hasta la oficina del entrenador, y los dos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, becky por supuesto enfrente de el y unas ganas inmensas de reírse el ojo del entrenador se veía como manchas de uno de esos perros dálmatas – Becky, le dije Junior que te trajera porque necesitamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió la semana pasada- y así empieza, pensó la pobre muchacha , después de esa pausa el entrenador prosiguió con su ya esperado discurso parecía que lo había ensañado- El hecho es que – se callo por un momento paso su mano sobre su ya nulo cabello y siguió- es que ya eres una mujercita, y tu y yo sabíamos que ese factor nos iba a estorbar algún día, y este día ha llegado, lo que paso en las regaderas es solo la punta del iceberg- y todo esto lo dijo mirando a becky a los ojos, y ella solo se removió un poco en su asiento y este prosiguió - Pero, aun así me pareció una exageración que renunciaras al equipo- Becky no lo podía creer y la prueba estaba en que sus ojos se salieron casi la mitad de su orbita – vamos no me mires así, tu eres la que mas a trabajado para estar en el equipo y has puesto casi toda tu vida en este juego, perderte a ti seria perder una parte del equipo, no digo que salgas a jugar de inmediato si estas incomoda tomate unos días, y no te preocupes por esto- le dijo señalando su ojo – esto solo me pone mas tranquilo, saber que te defiendes incluso de mi ha- soltó una carcajada- en serio eres la hielera, pero en serio piénsalo Becky si no te sientes cómoda estando en el campo serias una muy buena asistente, lo que quiero decir es que me ayudarías entrenando a los muchachos, tienes lo que se necesita y además conoces a todos los del esquipo sabes como juegan y conoces sus fuertes y sus debilidades- Becky no lo podía creer, lo que pensaba que iba a ser una reprimenda y un gracias y buena suerte, esto era mas de lo que podía esperar, bueno tal vez se había precipitado al renunciar., entonces se dio cuenta que le tocaba hablar en ese momento – Entrenador yo- que le decía? – Perdón por el ojo de dálmata, digo perdón por su ojo- tontaaaaa se dijo- Perdón por eso, lo que quiero decir es que puedo tomarme un tiempo para pensarlo?- el entrenador solo la miro – se que no estas acostumbrada a estar fuera del campo, que tal si lo piensas mientras examino al nuevo chico, solo para que veas lo que deberás hacer como asistente, que te parece?- a lo que nuestra hielera solo asintió.

Muy bien, esto era extraño un nuevo jugador? No había oído nada de eso y Junior no le había comentado nada, que estaba pasando aquí? Mientras salían al campo, Becky miro a todos los muchachos, todos se veían entre si, había tensión entre ellos, pero no era por ella o por el incidente del entrenador de hecho nadie les prestaba atención entonces lo vio., vio Junior rojo hasta las orejas en una posición amenazadora, estaba dando la cara hacia ella y parecía que iba a atacar a la persona que estaba enfrente de el, Becky no podía ver quien era, el cuerpo del otro chico estaba de espaldas a ella, de repente el entrenador se hizo escuchar – Que esta pasando aquí señoritas?, el entrenamiento no ha acabado- fue en ese entonces en que todos dirigieron su atención hacia ellos y el chico volteo, a Becky casi se le sale el corazón era el, no puede ser, maldita su suerte que decidió levantarse, mataría a Junior, maldita sea el muy bastardo volvió la ultima vez que lo vio estaba con unas esposas en su espalda y subiendo en la patrulla del sheriff y entonces se escucho- Hey porrista escuche que eres una gallina- y así se dio cuenta que esto era real y Spike había regresado al campo y a la ciudad. Este día iba a ser muy largo y ni siquiera eran las 11 de la mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

PEQUEÑOS GIGANTES

(LITTLE GIANTS)

Capitulo 2

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo tan solo de pensar que en esos mismos momentos podía estar en su habitación en su cómoda cama y en esos confortables pijamas, maldito Junior lo mataría por haberla convencido., al diablo el equipo, al diablo el entrenador Harrison., Spike estaba ahí, es decir Spike Hammersmith estaba justo enfrente de ella y el muy desgraciado le había dicho porrista y gallina? espera un momento porque le había dicho gallina? Y fue ahí en ese mismo instante donde Becky O'Shea se dio cuenta, el lo sabia por dios todo el pueblo lo sabia, pero esto era diferente el que tu enemigo mortal se entere de lo peor que te ha sucedido en la vida, es personal y no ayuda en nada que ella no tuviera absolutamente nada en contra de el, Spike se había ido del pueblo hace dos años. La conducta agresiva y problemática lo había llevado a mas de una vez a la sala de detención, siempre se metía en problemas y no había día donde no tuviera un gran moretón o una marca a causa de las peleas en las que Becky sabia el era el incitador, esa manía de buscar pelea con los chicos de grado mas alto siempre le dejaban un recordatorio, un morado o a veces negro recordatorio de que siempre estaría listo para la pelea y el siempre salía airoso de la ronda de golpes.

Pero había algo que Becky sabia y que tenia que darle crédito y aunque eso la hiciera casi vomitar el solo hecho de admitirlo, Spike era un gran jugador el mejor del equipo y la disciplina con la que trabajaba era increíble, en el campo de juego el y Junior hacían jugadas impresionantes, todas gracias al genio de Nubie claro esta, pero al hacer las jugadas parecía que fueran amigos de toda la vida, su sincronización era asombrosa y casi digo casi a Becky le parecía un muchacho no agradable pero si fácil de llevar, pero todo eso cambiaba en el segundo que la practica acababa o el partido terminaba entonces regresaba el Spike agresivo, altanero y problemático que siempre había existido y que Becky sabia que no importa cuanto tiempo pasara o cuantos años el se fuera, el solo era una cosa, problemas y este chico tenia muchos.

Así que en esos momentos la tensión se sentía como respirar plomo, Becky tuvo que respirar, tenia un montón de insultos listos para dejar su boca y lanzarlas a toda velocidad a la cara altanera que tenia enfrente, pero el entrenador Harrison sabia cuando actuar no era secreto que esos dos se odiaban a muerte y si era necesario La Hielera le haría tragarse sus palabras con una buena racha de puños y viendo el panorama general no seria la única, Junior estaba listo para atacar -Ya basta, O'Shea quiero 10 vueltas al campo, los demás listos para comenzar y tu – dirigiéndose a Spike - A mi oficina ya – todos se quedaron quietos y expectantes nadie movió un musculo, esto no era lo que el entrenador esperaba así que hizo lo que se le da mejor – ¡Que demonios, es que no han escuchado , se mueven o les juro que no verán un descanso en las próximas 3 horas! – todos se movieron como por arte de magia esos descansos eran la gloria. Al terminar de dar la orden el entrenador se dirigió a Becky – Estaré esperando tu respuesta, piénsalo y sino crees que es el trabajo para ti ya pensaremos en algo, siempre tendrás un lugar en el equipo – con esto dio media vuelta hacia su oficina donde podía ver que Spike ya estaba por llegar.

Maldición con todo el alboroto había olvidado la conversación con el entrenador, miro hacia el campo de entrenamiento y vio a Junior corriendo alrededor de este volteo un poco a su derecha y los chicos se preparaban para comenzar y descubrió que alguien la estaba observando y era una mirada tranquilizadora era Nubie, y ella solo asintió la cabeza solo para hacerle saber que estaba bien, después se dedico a largarse de ahí no era una cobarde pero había demasiadas cosas en cabeza como regresar a la cama por ejemplo. Ahora todo es mas complicado pensaba Becky no tenia ganas de ir a casa, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento, no podía dejar el equipo no ahora que Spike había vuelto eso solo la haría ver débil Argg maldito orgullo pero no podía evitarlo quien iba a decir que Spike regresaría,,,, Nooo esperen quien en su sano juicio pensaría que Spike regresaría en la gran encrucijada de su corta vida, algo malo debe haber hecho porque este karma le estaba pateando el trasero., pero había algo que la estaba inquietando no había contemplado el otro aspecto, si Becky volvía al equipo ya no seria como jugadora, los chicos del equipo se habían vuelto mas grandes y pesados, ella no era tan grande como ellos, este incidente fue solo un malentendido que tal si la próxima vez se rompía algo? Bueno no es como si eso no le hubiera pasado antes pero ella podía con ellos en esa época, estaban a la par., entonces se paro en seco así de repente por dios sintió como un puño directo a la boca del estomago y todo el aire saliendo por la nariz, era la primera vez que Becky O'Shea La Hielera, había pensado en ella misma como una chica que no podía jugar footbal Americano – Esto no esta bien – se dijo, después de esta revelación decidió ir con su psicólogo y entrenador personal y que por cierto no le cobraba nada su querido tío Kevin.

Cuando llego con el tío Kevin, Becky se sintió mucho mejor salud a los empleados y se dirigió al único sitio donde sabia que el estaría, su oficina, es decir era como un santuario para el con todas esas fotografías de jugadores de football americano estrechando la mano del tío Kevin y premios que desfilaban por toda la pared –Hola tío Kevin – Becky entro y cuando dijo estas palabras el tío Kevin estaba al teléfono, este le hizo un gesto con la mano y ella se sentó a esperar que terminara la conversación - Si , ya lo se prometo que estaré ahí – solo se oía decir, Becky tenia una ligera idea de la persona del otro lado de la línea –Lo se cariño y suena delicioso, te veré esta noche – y eso lo redujo a una sola persona la tía Karen al parecer el tío Kevin estaba en problemas y era mejor que llegara a tiempo o dormiría en el sofá – Hola campeona hoy habrá buena cena en casa, me acompañas – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera en la cara – Claro me gusta cuando me usas de escudo con la tía Karen - Becky sabia que algo de eso debía estar ocurriendo – Claro que iré me gusta la comida de tía Karen y hace tiempo que no ceno con ustedes. Y con esto pasaron a la verdadera acción, Becky le conto todo con lujo de detalle, claro que el ya estaba enterado del incidente solo pregúntenle al entrenador Harrison sobre una posible renuncia repentina por un par de amenazas no tanto anónimas por parte del entrenador O'Shea, pero lo que si le sorprendió fue el regreso de Spike y eso solo significaba una cosa problemas para su sobrina, el sabia el efecto que tenia sobre ella era como esperar que se encendiera un cerillo empapado de gasolina y Spike era la chispa en esta ecuación – Así que, dime que tengo que hacer y todo saldrá bien - Kevin O'Shea levanto la ceja derecha y solo se le quedo viendo – Becky así no es como funciona y tu lo sabes, no puedo tomar esa decisión por ti – maldita sea ahora se tenia que comportar como un tío decente, y además de su frustración tenia hambre – Muy bien , esta bien pero no puedo pensar con el estomago vacio o si ? – Kevin O'Shea miro hacia el reloj de su muñeca, eran las 6 :30 p.m ese día cerraría temprano, pasar tempo con su sobrina favorita lo ponía de buen humor – Esta bien ayúdame a cerrar el negocio y después cenaras una grandiosa comida, pero primero avísale a tu padre – después de haber dicho esto salió a informarles a sus empleados que era tiempo de cerrar, Becky se dirigió al teléfono y después de avisarle a su padre fue con el tío Kevin, lo ayudo a cerrar y los dos tomaron rumbo hacia la casa de Kevin O'Shea.

Cuando llegaron la cena ya estaba servida y lista tía Karen los recibió y dio un gran abrazo a Becky, a Becky siempre le agrado su tía es mas la adoraba, después saludo a sus primas se dispusieron a comer en toda la cena jamás se comento del incidente de Becky con el entrenador Harrison eso tenia que agradecérselo a la tía Karen, después dela cena jugaron con un juego de mesa por un rato pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar era hora de regresar a casa, así que Becky se despidió de todos y se acerco a la puerta en ese momento tío Kevin se acerco – Becky, linda solo quiero decirte que no importa lo que decidas, te quiero y eres una O'Shea, los O'Shea somos guerreros y ahora dame un abrazo – lo que ella hizo en seguida oh dios gracias por el tío Kevin, se despidieron y Becky partió hacia casa.

Por el camino Becky pensaba y mientras mas pensaba mas le dolía la cabeza, estaba tan confundida y enfrentémoslo asustada una gran parte de su vida el football americano se le estaba escapando de sus manos, era demasiado para su corta vida, así que se dirigió a la colina cherry necesitaba aire fresco. Cuando llego se sentó y respiro, cerro los ojos y volvió a respirar haaa eso se sentía bien y olía bien, olía a cigarrillo…. Un momento cigarrillo? El aire fresco huele a cigarrillo? fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola y abrió los ojos de golpe y poco a poco comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, maldita sea pensó, bueno cálmate y respira si es necesario pelearas con uñas y dientes, cuando se dio la vuelta fue ahí donde lo vio, era Spike inhalando y exhalando un cigarrillo que tenia entre sus dedos, estaba recargado en un árbol y la miraba muy fijamente – ¡Que demonios, que estas haciendo, casi me provocas un infarto ! – Oh no., no lo dijo maldición había gritado como una niñita asustada, porque no te callas Becky se dijo mentalmente, Spike solo hizo una mueca burlona con la boca y se dedico a su cigarrillo – Es tu culpa, es tarde y las porristas no deben estar solas – Inhalo un poco y continuo – Además que estas haciendo aquí, estas esperando a la nave nodriza? – esto es raro pensó Becky, usualmente los insultos de Spike eran mejor que eso, ella se levanto de donde estaba y lo miro se veía como decirlo, se veía tranquilo ahí fumando - ¿Que haces aquí Spike? Vienes a burlarte hazlo y veras que mis puños no han cambiado – Eso es hazlo enojar, pensó quería descargar un poco de frustración y que mejor con una colosal pelea con Spike Hammersmith –Para que regresaste? Te dejaron salir del reclusorio para maniáticos buenos para nada o simplemente se dieron cuenta que no valías la pena y te dejaron ir, ni siquiera eres bueno para un reclusorio, apuesto que tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso eres igual a el – Bueno eso debería servir quería que el se sintiera tan molesto y frustrado como ella y creo que lo logro, miro como los puños de Spike se cerraban y sus venas se saltaban, como su cara se ponía rojas y el cigarrillo de su boca se quebraba por la presión que hacia con sus labios – Mira porrista, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, no he venido a pelear, pero si quieres hacerlo veras que puedo derrumbarte en menos de 5 segundos, así que deja de darme buenas razones para que te patee el trasero - después de esto busco en sus bolsillos y procedió a prender un cigarrillo nuevo – Ahora vámonos – y se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar, pero que le pasa ? no puede estar hablando en serio, hace un segundo querían molerse –Como que vámonos? Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo – Spike solo la miro, sabia que esto no iba a ser fácil, nada que involucrara a Becky O'Shea era fácil, estaba cansado y tenia hambre, así que decidió hacerlo por las malas, fue directo hacia ella y antes que la Hielera pudiera decir o hacer algo este la levanto y la puso sobre sus hombros - ¡Que haces, bájame malnacido, bájame juro que te matare lo juro Spike! - y así duro todo el recorrido hasta que el se dio cuenta que ya podía bajarla y que cada quien fuera a su casa, claro que todo el tiempo Becky no dejo de golpear e insultar a Spike, cuando este la bajo el primer impulso de Becky fue golpearlo en la cara – Bien hecho, ahora quedara una marca en mi hermoso rostro – esta le miro con resentimiento – te mereces eso y mas – y cuando se disponía a darle otro mas, Spike tomo de su mano y en un rápido movimiento puso su mano atrás de su espalda, así que Becky quedo con su espalda en el pecho de el, trato de zafarse pero su agarre era muy fuerte y entonces Spike hizo algo que la dejo helada, este acerco su boca al oído de Becky – Espero que hayas disfrutado haberme golpeado porque no habrá una segunda vez - Becky podía sentir su respiración y el vaivén del pecho de Spike cada vez que respiraba , además la muñeca le estaba doliendo, y así como empezó este la soltó de repente, la muñeca le dolía pero no iba a hacer ningún gesto de dolor se rehusaba – Estúpido – Spike solo le regreso una mirada burlona, es mas se estaba divirtiendo con toda la situación – es hora de ir a casa – y dicho esto Spike comenzó a caminar hacia su destino – Hey hielera, te veré el lunes en el entrenamiento – esta solo lo miro – no me hagas arrepentirme de haber regresado, además es divertido fastidiarte – maldito Psicópata pensó Becky y cuando estaba a unos pasos de haber caminado se escucho – Por cierto, lindos pechos, se nota que han crecido – menos mal que era de noche porque Becky se puso roja hasta las orejas, maldito imbécil, Becky juro que se vengaría, pero en esos momentos debía ir a casa, era casi la media noche y ella necesitaba descansar al diablo Spike, ya tendría la oportunidad perfecta para vengarze.


	3. Chapter 3

PEQUEÑOS GIGANTES

(LITTLE GIANTS)

Capitulo 3

Eran las 7:00 A.M de la mañana el lunes siguiente y Becky O'Shea estaba tendida en su cama con los ojos bien abiertos y dirigidos hacia el techo, estaba despierta desde hace un buen rato pero no encontraba las fuerzas para empezar el día, el fin de semana la había dejado agotada. Después de lo ocurrido el sábado el domingo no fue mejor, Junior la acosaba constantemente y preguntaba sobre la platica con el entrenador Harrison, a lo que Becky le conto con lujo de detalle si no nunca lograría quitárselo de encima, cuando creyó que por fin iba a dejarla en paz entonces vino la conversación que quería evitar a toda costa Spike, Junior estaba furioso mas que furioso estaba indignado, solo se le escuchaba parlotear cosas como., como se atreve o si regresa al equipo el entrenador Harrison es un idiota incluso llego a decir que si Spike regresaba el se iría del equipo.

Fue en uno de esos arranques cuando Danny O'Shea, el padre de Becky escucho de lo que estaban hablando o mas bien Junior gritando y se dio cuenta que Spike había regresado, maldita sea pensó Becky, desde ese momento todo el maldito día no dejaron de hablar de el, la única persona que se mantenía al margen de la conversación era Patty, Becky noto que estaba muy callada y pensativa e incluso preocupada? Si su padre no fuera tan cabeza hueca en esos temas, es decir en los temas de mujeres, se daría cuenta de lo pasa a su alrededor, Becky estimaba mucho a Patty y no la malinterpreten estaba feliz de que su padre hubiera encontrado a alguien, pero todavía le parecía asombroso que Patty se casara con el, su padre que era despistado, atolondrado y muy terco, de eso puede estar segura que era una cualidad O'Shea, el amor es ciego pero si su padre no se quitaba la venda podría sufrir una vez mas.

Por fin encontró la fuerza necesaria para salir de la cama y se dispuso a tener el ritual de cada mañana, cuando bajo Junior no estaba de hecho nadie estaba, mejor pensó así estaré mas tranquila, desayuno y se dirigió a la escuela. Cuando llego decidió que después del almuerzo iría a hablar con el entrenador, después de todo tenia una hora libre, su primera clase era matemáticas, que fastidio pensó, no es que no fuera buena pero en verdad le desagradaban, lo único que hacían por ella era darle unos buenos dolores de cabeza, después tendría química y luego historia, el almuerzo y la esperada platica con el entrenador Harrison. Todo iba según el plan hasta la clase de historia que Becky tuvo que admitir una falla en este, uno llamado Spike y que este eligió el asiento que estaba atrás de ella para acomodarse – Bastardo- murmuro, no había olvidado el tema de sus pechos y al parecer tampoco el, pues cuando entro al salón de clases se permitió una mirada indiscreta a estos, a lo que Becky solo cerro los puños hasta que sus nudillos tomaron un color blanco, si Spike lo noto esto solo le hizo gracia, había encontrado un placer inimaginable cada vez que hacia rabiar a Becky y la verdad le encantaba su cara enojada, era tan fácil tener una reacción de ella, solo había que apretar los botones correctos, además se había percatado desde hace mucho tiempo que ella solo tenia ese tipo de reacciones hacia el y eso lo hizo sentir bien.

Había notado que no era el único que tenia especial interés por ella o mas bien sobre esa parte de su anatomía, los demás chicos trataban de echarle un vistazo pero claro siendo mas discretos, no querían un buen derechazo por parte de La hielera, en realidad los entendía, Becky no era de la clase de chicas que usaba ropa reveladora, ella solía usar jeans, playeras o camisas y a pesar de eso esa área de su cuerpo resaltaba maravillosamente para el deleite de la población varonil de la escuela y aunque Spike disfrutaba de la vista, quería destrozar a cada un de los pervertidos que dirigían sus ojos hacia ella.

Quien lo diría Spike Hammersmith teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos sobre una chica, y no cualquier chica Becky O'Shea, La hielera, Spike había tenido un montón de novias, chicas que se arrojaban a sus pies, pero ninguna duraba mas de un mes si duraban 3 meses era un record, comenzó a notar a Becky cuando tenían alrededor de 13 años, sus facciones cambiaron y que decir de su cuerpo obviamente, pero no importa cuanto ella cambiara seguía siendo la misma chica obsesionada con el football americano y la única persona que se ha enfrentado a el con tanta determinación en el campo de juego y siendo una chica dejo una gran impresión sobre el, así que cada novia que acumulaba a la lista, inconscientemente no era lo suficientemente buena.

La clase continuo normal para los demás, pero no para cierta chica, que en esos momentos tenia una inmensa ira dentro de ella y tratando de controlarse para no perder los estribos, maldito descarado pensó cálmate, tranquila se decía mentalmente, de repente sintió un pequeño estirón en su cabello, Spike estaba tirando de el, que acaso tiene 5? De ninguna manera me volteo, si no al diablo con la clase y le parto la cara –ah vamos, vas a ignorarme después de la cálida bienvenida del sábado? – Spike solo observaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza esperando una reacción, como no sucedió nada decidió tratar – Sigues teniendo la mano igual de pesada para ser una porrista—entonces Becky se acordó del puñetazo y de lo rápido que fue al detener el segundo, maldito la próxima vez no seria tan suertudo, Spike pensando que ya había logrado su cometido y que aun estuviera enojada con lo del puñetazo y lo que siguió después de este decidió que era suficiente, Becky era testaruda y orgullosa y estaba seguro que se desquitaría tarde o temprano, además ya había logrado su cometido, molestarla.

Cuando la clase termino Becky fue una de las primeras en salir del salón, estaba segura que si se quedaba mas tiempo seria acusada de homicidio en primer grado, así que se dirigió al gimnasio donde el equipo de Voleibol estaba entrenando, su amiga Anne Price estaba en el equipo… bueno por así decirlo, el único motivo por el que Anne se había unido era para quitarse a sus padres de encima. Verán los padres de Anne adoraban el deporte y desde muy pequeña ella y sus hermanos habían sido entrenados para que practicasen alguno e incluso alentaban a sus hijos a competir entre ellos, su madre había sido porrista y su padre nadador, ambos en sus años de universidad, para ellos no había mas satisfacción que ver a sus hijos ganando en el campo y como siempre hay una excepción a la regla ahí estaba Anne, a la que el deporte lo consideraba un fastidio, ella por supuesto prefería quedarse en su cuarto leyendo un buen libro y ser una magnifica científica loca como Becky la llamaba, ambas se conocieron en un proyecto de ciencias donde el profesor había designado los grupos, Becky noto que Anne era muy divertida y Anne noto que Becky era muy agradable, pronto se hicieron amigas.

Y ahí estaba justo como Becky lo esperaba, Anne en los bancas con un libro de una novela o ciencia esperando a que todo eso terminase para poder ir a almorzar, Becky aun no entendía como es que no la habían echado del equipo, pero como ella sabia Anne Price tan buena chica y divertida, podía ser una peste si tenia que conseguir algo, esta solo jugaba 5 o 10 min en cada partido y aunque era buena solo era para dar gusto a sus padres, la entrenadora anuncio el fin de la practica y las chicas se dispusieron a retirarse, Anne guardo el libro y diviso a Becky esperándola para ir a almorzar – Como estuvo el entrenamiento? – le pregunto Becky con una sonrisa burlona en la cara – No tengo idea, pero he encontrado un articulo muy bueno sobre la fotosíntesis – Becky solo sonrió, sip así era su amiga. Cuando ocurrió el incidente con el entrenador Harrison, Anne fue la primera en acción, según se había enterado Becky, los dos chicos que la habían visto en las regaderas estaban alardeando con gran orgullo por toda la escuela, hasta que misteriosamente alguien coloco una mezcla de polvos pika pika y hiedra venenosa en los calzoncillos de estos, estaba segura que Junior debía tener su parte, pero todo el crédito se lo llevaba Anne, ya había aprendido que cuando esta se enojaba era mejor tener cuidado a las represarías, después de todo Anne tenia que cuidarse de 3 hermanos y una hermana demasiados competitivos.

Cuando estuvieron sentadas y acomodadas Anne quería hacer la pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo desde hace toda la mañana, pero sabiendo como era de explosiva su amiga no encontraba el momento o la delicadeza para hacerlo, la maldición de Anne era ser demasiado curiosa así que solo se armo de valor y empezó – Y bien? Que vas a ser con respecto al football? Ya hablaste con el entrenador? – Becky solo alzo la ceja – Y tu como te enteraste de eso, no te he contado nada, por dios Anne eres una cotilla –Anne solo se encogió de hombros – Los hombres hablan también sabes? Y tienes al hermano mas cotilla del mundo, me lo encontré antes en la mañana y me pidió que hiciera todo lo que este a mi alcance para que entraras en razón y no dejaras el equipo y evidentemente también me conto lo que sucedió en el entrenamiento del sábado - en este punto Anne dejo de hablar y se dedico a su comida esperando una respuesta, ella sabia muy bien todo lo que había sucedido ese día, así que era de suponer que también supiera todo lo que paso con Spike, así que decidió que lo mas prudente era que su amiga abriera esa lata de gusanos, Becky solo rodo los ojos, era verdad Junior era un chismoso de primera, como Anne ya sabia la mayor parte decidió contarle lo que sucedió después del entrenamiento, Anne escuchaba todo muy atenta pero no fue hasta que llego a la parte de su encuentro con Spike en Cherry Hill, que abrió tanto los ojos que becky pensó que se le saldrían por completo y rodarían por el piso de la cafetería, Anne no era ninguna tonta, ni despistada como los demás, ya había visto algunos destalles que no cuadraban cuando se trataban de Becky y Spike, sobretodo por parte de Spike, pero eran tan sutiles que era natural que los demás lo confundieran con las ganas que Spike tenia de molestar a alguien y ese alguien siempre resultaba ser Becky, además el carácter de Becky solo lo alentaban. Anne siempre tuvo la ligera sospecha de que había algo mas, de vez en cuando notaba a Spike con su vista cobre su amiga o la manera que se comportaba cuando Becky estaba con otros chicos, personalmente a Anne no le desagradaba Spike, pero tampoco lo quería como amigo había algo en el que era oscuro, siempre que peleaba con Becky ella era ignorada así que ninguno de los dos nunca entablo una conversación. Había algo perturbarte y esos moretes y golpes que siempre traía solo la hacían querer alejarse, desde hace un tiempo Anne tenia una hipótesis y no le gustaba para nada el resultado de esta si se llegaba a comprobar, aunque eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Cuando se dio cuenta la hora del almuerzo ya había terminado y Anne tuvo que quedarse con muchas preguntas sin respuestas, pero que sabia que pronto serian respondidas, ya sabia la decisión de su amiga sobre el football americano era obvio y tan típico de Becky, así que las dos se separaron Anne hacia su clase de física I que curiosamente Junior también tomaba ese semestre y Becky directo hacia la oficina del entrenador Harrison. Becky ya había notado cierto interés de Junior por su amiga, pero lo atribuyo a que Anne si podía sostener una conversación que no fuera de cabello, brillo labial, bronceado y maquillaje, por dios cuando Becky se entero que Junior había decidido tomar física I no podía parar de reírse, para lo que a el le concierne el football americano era su vida y en el tenia todas las esperanzas, puesto que esperaba que este le diera una pase hacia una beca universitaria, tal vez tomo esa clase para no parecer tan tonto pensó Becky, y así estuvo pensando hasta que llego al despacho del entrenador, toco dos veces seguidas y se escucho un adelante por parte del entrenador, este estaba firmando algunos papeles cuando levanto la vista y reparo en la persona que estaba en la habitación –oh Becky , no pensaba que te vería tan pronto, toma asiento - lo cual Becky hizo enseguida – Y dime, ya tomaste una decisión? - le pregunto este dejando de lado todo el papeleo, a lo que Becky contesto – Si, he decidido seguir en el equipo, es mi ultimo año y quiero vivirlo al máximo, ya que después de esto no creo que me tomen en serio para jugar football, así que aprovechare esta oportunidad – la cara del entrenador no era de sorpresa, pero si que era seria – además – agrego esta – estoy segura que perderían sin mis grandes habilidades, admítalo entrenador serian un asco – dijo todo esto con un tono de autosuficiencia y un gesto arrogante pero con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, el entrenador al escuchar esto solo emitió una sonora carcajada – tienes mucha razón hielera, pero esta vez seremos mas cuidadosos en las duchas – a la mención de esto Becky solo se rio y se sonrojo – Pero una cosa si O'Shea, si percibo que no puedes con la situación en el campo de juego no dudare en sacarte y te sacare a rastras si es que tengo que hacerlo – el entrenador tenia una mirada penetrante y esperaba que Becky accediera – De acuerdo, pero no espere milagros - bien pensó el entrenador, es mejor que nada esa chica era demasiado testaruda – Ahora fuera de mi oficina y nos vemos en la practica a las 3:00 p.m en punto, fuera – y con esto regreso al papeleo.

El resto del día paso sin mas complicaciones para Becky, no esperaba el momento de volver al campo estos últimos 10 días sin pisar el pasto o sentir el balón de cuero en sus manos habían hecho estragos en ella, sentía ansias y emoción, además quería ver como reaccionaba el equipo. Cuando llego la hora Becky se dirigió a cambiarse, sabia que el equipo ya estaba en el campo así que se apresuro a colocarse la protección, al salir todos estaban sorprendidos; incluso Junior pero después corrieron a recibirla y a darle la bienvenida, el único que no parecía sorprendido era Spike que también había vuelto al equipo, y solo tenia una sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro, cuando Becky volteo se encontraron cara a cara y este le devolvió una mirada retadora, muy bien pensó Spike, La hielera ha vuelto.


	4. Chapter 4

PEQUEÑOS GIGANTES

(LITTLE GIANTS)

Capitulo 4

Ya había pasado un mes del incidente y la vida en Urbania seguía como siempre, todo funcionaba como un reloj suizo preciso y puntual, para Becky era lo que mas le reconfortaba de Urbania, el hecho de que siempre sabes que esperar cuando sales de casa y vez pasar al cartero, saludas a la pareja de abuelos tomando un paseo con sus queridos perros o vez a la vecina en su caminata diaria y a tu pervertido hermano fingiendo arreglar el jardín de enfrente con tal de dar una mirada a la preciosa chica, como dijera cierto chico rubio fisgón. En verdad a Becky le agradaban esos tiempos y los quería de vuelta por todos los cielos, solo el saber que todo regresaría a la normalidad la calmaba, pero no todo funciona como lo esperamos, ya había regresado al equipo desde hace un mes que había vuelto a entrenar con ellos, y estaba encantada, hasta que se dio cuenta que no iba a ser tan fácil, los muchachos del equipo no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, evitaban a toda costa tocarla demasiado en los entrenamientos y era difícil que alguno de ellos le lanzara un pase, el entrenador tampoco ayudaba incluso a veces la sacaba del juego con la excusa de que necesitaba información de sus jugadores y ya que ella los conocía a todos ese resulto ser su trabajo, pero en el momento que esta intentaba rehusarse, este solo le miraba y le recordaba el trato que habían hecho y el maldito de Junior le secundaba, Becky estaba frustrada tanto trabajo para que la dejaran entrar al equipo y probar que era buena todo a la basura.

Fue en uno de esos juegos de práctica cuando el entrenador le pidió que saliera, así que lo hizo a regañadientes, se sentó en las bancas con ganas de querer estrangular a la primera persona que se encontrara, después de un momento se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentaba junto a ella, giro la cabeza y era Nubie – Hola- le dijo dijo este acomodando sus lentes - No pareces muy feliz últimamente, soy tan mala compañía?- Nubie sabia lo que la mantenía de mal humor, así que debía aligerar el ambiente un poco, Becky solo rodo los ojos y bufo - lo único que hago últimamente es correr como gallina sin cabeza por toda la cancha y no te ofendas pero eso de tomar datos no es lo mío - Nubie solo miraba hacia el campo de practica con una pequeña sonrisa – Sabes? Solo lo hacen porque están preocupados, temen que si pasa otro incidente te iras – esta fijo la vista hacia donde el lo hacia y Nubie solo esperaba su reacción – ¡Al diablo con eso! –y ahí esta pensó Nubie –Lo único que quiero es jugar no les estoy pidiendo que me protejan y aunque lo intenten no pueden protegerme de todo – Nubie solo la observaba, al parecer estaba demasiado frustrada - Además, soy tan buena o mas bien mejor que la mitad del equipo – en esos momento Nubie le miro – Becky, eso ya lo sabemos la pregunta es ¿que esperas para recordárselos? -.

A lo lejos Spike solo veía a la hielera y al chico con lentes entablando una por lo que veía muy interesante conversación, de vez en cuando Becky se exaltaba y pasaba sus manos sobre su rostro, estaba frustrada eso era obvio y tenia una muy buena razón de estarlo, todos los del equipo la trataban como si tuviera la peste, por dios lo que un par de melones podía hacer en los hombres, todos trataban de no hacerla sentir incomoda y el principal era el entrenador Spike estaba seguro que todo este lio era por el ayudado por supuesto por su entrometido hermano. Spike no había estado molestado a Becky últimamente, raro pero cierto la chica necesitaba un respiro y si este comenzaba una pelea, estaba seguro que no saldría bien parado, además Spike tenia sus propios problemas su oficial de libertad condicional lo visitaría muy pronto, así que eso lo mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado en esos momentos para hacer que la pocilga donde vive se vea un lugar decente entre otras cosas. De repente pudo ver como Becky se paraba de su lugar e iba directo hacia el entrenador, hablo con el durante unos minutos y este se veía algo renuente, pero al final accedió a lo que creía el dejar regresar a la chica al campo de juego, puesto que esta ya había emprendido camino hacia ellos con una mirada a lo que Spike pudo ver muy determinada, esto se va a poner interesante pensó. Este tomo su lugar cuando todo el equipo ya lo había hecho, la hielera estaba decidida no cabía duda, cuando el entrenamiento comenzó Becky fue directo hacia el balón e hizo lo que se le da mejor jugar como nunca, así que comenzó a tacklear, tirar y pasar a los demás, Johnson recibiría el balón en esa jugada y aunque era uno de su equipo esta se interpuso y robo el pase, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos corrió como nunca a la zona de anotación en donde Spike la recibió con un golpe en el flanco derecho y esta cayo, no sin antes haber estirado la mano lo suficiente para lograr una anotación.

Todo lo que Becky podía ver en esos momentos era el balón en la zona de anotación y fue como una carga de energía del suelo hacia ella recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y haciendo que esta se levantara de un golpe con la cara llena de satisfacción, volteo hacia los demás y lo primero que vio fue a Spike a su lado sonriéndole, no era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja era pequeñita casi como una mueca y tal vez por la emoción del momento pero a Becky le pareció agradable -¡ O'Shea, pero que demonios! – el entrenador estaba furioso y tenia algo que decir oh claro que si -Que paso aquí? Se supone que Johnson recibiría el pase y tu solo bloquearías a Stan, darás 10 vueltas a la cancha- y antes que el entrenador pudiera añadir mas Becky decidió que ya era suficiente – Lo hice porque puedo hacerlo, o es que se le ha olvidado lo buena que soy? No te ofendas Johnson pero fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebe y si tengo que seguir robando pases para recordarle a usted y a cada uno del equipo que soy así de buena, tendrá que hacer una lista muy larga de castigos – este solo la miraba y Becky viendo que no decía nada decidió continuar – No me han dejado jugar de la manera que debería, usted y el equipo están fuera de control - ¿Nosotros? Tu eres la que se esta robando pases de su propio equipo, jovencita- ahora la hielera estaba comenzando a molestarse – Eso nunca fue un problema, escuche si no deja de ser una nena y me no me deja jugar no ganaremos el partido de la próxima semana, no es justo nunca antes fui tratada diferente ¿porque comenzar ahora? – en este punto el entrenador paso su mano por su cabello un gesto de frustración y suspiro, todos estaban atentos al intercambio de palabras entre los dos – tienes razón, y como eres como cualquier jugador, 20 vueltas a la cancha y después limpiaras los vestidores – se dirigió hacia los demás – y esto va para todos somos un equipo y nadie será tratado diferente, ahora muevan sus traseros esto ya se acabo oh espera O'Shea una cosa mas estarás en la banca el próximo partido, eso es por llamar a tu entrenador nena, ahora afuera de mi cancha.

Becky solo pudo atinar a estar muy quieta y con los ojos bien abiertos, como que en la banca? Pensó con horror y en el momento que iba a expresar su indignación el entrenador se dirigió a ella – Sera mejor que comiences con esas vueltas, los vestidores no están muy bien que digamos y hace un buen rato que el conserje dejo de pasar por ahí - le dijo de forma burlona a lo que nuestra hielera tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para empezar a maldecir su suerte y comenzar a correr. Cuando llego con lo chicos todos estaban limpios y listos para ir a casa, al ingresar a los vestidores muchos de ellos le miraron con lastima y hasta algunos le expresaron el pésame, cuando por fin se quedo sola mira a su alrededor, con razón los chicos la miraron de esa manera, toallas húmedas por doquier, un olor desagradable que no sabia muy bien de donde provenía y tampoco lo quería averiguar y al fondo un sesto lleno de suspensorios maldita se ella y su gran boca.

Cuando llego a casa estaba cansada y furiosa, el entrenador la había mandado a la banca para el próximo partido, no era justo, fue directo al baño y se metió en la regadera sentía que el maldito olor de los vestidores estaba impregnado en su piel, cuando termino se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse y en el momento que entro en el, ahí estaba Junior tendido en su cama leyendo una revista y por lo visto muy cómodo -¿¡Qué demonios haces en mi habitación Junior¡? - la chica solo pudo apretarse mas contra la toalla que tenia puesta – Maldición Becky ponte algo de ropa – el rubio se levanto de la cama y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, y Becky se aseguro de ponerle el seguro a su salida, maldito fisgón que demonios hace un su cuarto. Después de un rato y ella con ropa se escucho unos golpes en la puerta - ¿Qué¡? – pregunto la chica que al mismo tiempo estaba en la tarea de secarse el cabello – Soy yo Junior, déjame entrar necesito hablar contigo es sobre el entrenamiento – por todos los cielos pensó Becky no toleraría otro sermón – Vamos abre la puerta sabes que puedo estar aquí toda la noche si es necesario, entonces tu padre se dará cuenta y obvio preguntara que esta pasando y naturalmente tendría que explicarle lo que esta sucediendo con su única hija - arggg como quería matarlo, si la situación era complicada añadirle un padre como Danny O'Shea no era buena idea, así que se levanto y quito el seguro de la puerta y dejo pasar al torturador Junior solo entro con una sonrisa y enseguida se acomodo en la cama de la chica, esta solo se le quedo viendo, esperando lo que podría decirle – Y bien? Que es lo que querías decirme?- Junior la miro y solo empezó – Beks lo que hiciste hoy no estuvo bien, que hubiera pasado si Johnson, hubiera ido con mas velocidad? – Becky solo rodo los ojos, aquí vamos pensó – Junior no empieces no estoy de humor el entrenador ya me veto del primer partido de la temporada además acabo de limpiar sus cochinadas, los hombres son unos cerdos- dijo todo esto mientras continuaba con su tarea de secar su cabello, este solo la miro ceñudo – tu te lo buscaste, mira que decirle al entrenador nena requiere de muchas bolas- esta solo le miro y le respondió con una sonrisa – bolas que al parecer ninguno de ustedes tiene, que era eso de no dejarme jugar y tratarme como una taza de porcelana? – Junior solo dio un sonoro suspiro –todos pensamos que era lo mejor, con eso que paso en las regaderas, no sabíamos como actuar así que pensamos darte un poco de espacio, y de todos modos ese maldito de Spike – y antes de que pudiera agregar algo mas Becky tuvo que intervenir- Junior, alto ahí puede que Spike no se mi persona favorita, pero fue el único que no me trato diferente y eso se lo agradezco ( y jamás se va a enterar de eso ) y aunque el golpe haya dolido se sintió muy bien no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo – Junior solo le miraba – Además quiero que entiendas una cosa pequeño entrometido, es que si hay algo que yo se hacer muy bien es jugar Football americano, así que déjame jugar y consíguete una vida – en este punto Becky lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con una expresión tranquila no amenazadora pero si muy segura de que cada palabra que salió de su boca – De acuerdo hablare con el equipo- Becky solo le miro con la ceja derecha levantada, así de rápido se iba a rendir? – No me mires de esa forma que quieres que diga, es mejor trabajar juntos y además si vas a seguir robando pases entonces nosotros tendremos que cuidarnos las espaldas – platicaron de otras cosas por una hora mas hasta que Becky expreso su deseo de dormir echando a Junior de su habitación.

La semana había pasado rápido, al menos para cierta chica que había estado de mal humor, ni siquiera Anne podía estar cerca de ella y que decir del resto del mundo, no había quien quisiera estar a menos de 3 km a la redonda de ella, ya había desistido de hablar con el entrenador respecto al partido, digamos que cada vez que habría la boca un nuevo castigo se sumaba a la lista, incluso el tío Kevin trato de intervenir por supuesto era su sobrina favorita de quien estábamos hablando, pero después de escuchar al entrenador Harrison decidió que no movería un dedo, maldita sea era algo así del código del jugador jamás insultes a tu entrenador, según el tío Kevin ella tenia suerte de estar todavía en el equipo. Así que el viernes llego trayendo también el esperado partido contra los chicos de Enid de la preparatoria Roosevelt, y Becky solo podía aspirar a sentarse en la banca, ese día había empezado a llover a medio día y no había parado hasta la tarde justo una hora antes del partido. En todo el partido Becky no había dejado de sufrir, era una tortura ver como anotaban y tackleaban a su equipo. Enid estaba 10 puntos arriba de Urbania y eran los últimos 20 minutos del partido, al parecer Junior y Spike no habían dejado sus problemas afuera de la cancha, fue necesaria la intervención del entrenador o mas bien amenazas que fue lo que mas le pareció a Becky y algunas de las viejas jugadas por parte de Nubie para que Urbania pudiera estar a la par con Enid y un touchdown por parte de Spike para ganar el partido.

Después del partido como es de costumbre, habría una fiesta por la victoria o alguna reunión por la derrota, pero siempre con la presencia de la inigualable cerveza y claro la fiesta seria en un lugar donde la preciada bebida no pudiera ser removida como por ejemplo padres o algún que otro policía, así que esta tomo lugar en el lago de Urbania. Cuando Becky llego todo el mundo ya estaba ahí, miro a su alrededor para encontrar a alguien conocido y los diviso eran Anne y Nubie que estaban platicando con otros chicos del equipo cerca de los botes que había alrededor de la orilla del algo, a Becky siempre le sorprendió lo bien que Nubie se llevaba con todo el mundo – Hola, perdón por legar tarde pero el entrenado me hizo barrer los vestidores – Nubie la miro un poco sorprendido – Solo eso? Has estado limpiando de arriba hacia abajo incluso se puede comer en los inodoros – Anne solo se rio, la pobre había estado haciendo la limpieza de los vestidores toda la semana – Creo que me tuvo un poco de lastima o estaba de muy buen humor o fueron ambas cosas – Lo dijo mientras observaba la fiesta y los demás solo rieron, así continuaron conversando – Tengo sed voy por algo de beber - Anne en verdad se mostraba sedienta o como bien sabia Becky era para monitorear algún chico lindo – Voy contigo – dijo la hielera, no había visto a Junior y tenia curiosidad de ver lo que estaba haciendo que para estas alturas ya debería estar ebrio, se dirigieron al área de bebidas y tomar una cerveza cada una y después decidieron hacer un recorrido por la fiesta, la música era alta, y había autos estacionados alrededor de una porción del lago, una fogata y muchos chicos ebrios tratando de conquistar a alguna chica ebria y algunos mas bailando alrededor de ellos, típica fiesta de adolecentes , las muchachas terminaron sus bebidas y fueron por otra mas, que mas da pensó Becky es viernes y acababan de ganar un partido, además se lo merecía después de haber pasado una semana de infierno , sabia que el entrenador pronto tendría que volver a incluirla en el campo apenas era el comienzo de la temporada. Estuvieron un rato platicando con cualquier persona que les hablara y decidieron ir a sentarse en el muelle y fue ahí donde la búsqueda de Becky dio frutos y por dios que recompensa, ahí estaba Junior sin playera y con un sostén en la cabeza, jugando algo que ella desconocía pero estaba segura que era algo así como vamos haber quien se embriaga primero, haaaaa era bueno ver a Junior ebrio siempre le sacaba una sonrisa – Que clase tiene tu hermano, aunque ese sostén no es para su tono de piel- las dos muchachas empezaron a reír, no sabían si era por el alcohol o por el espectáculo de que era Junior, Becky decidió que era un poco de los dos.

Estuvieron viendo y riéndose de Junior un rato cuando un chico castaño de linda sonrisa invito a Anne a bailar, esta se giro hacia Becky no quería dejarla sola pero esta le aseguro que estaba bien – Además es lindo- y le guiño un ojo Anne estaba un poco mas tranquila, después de ver un poco mas a Junior Becky decidió echar otro vistazo y esperar a Anne, después decidirían que hacer, se dirigió por otra cerveza y decidió que esperaría a su amiga recargada en uno de los arboles que había alrededor del lago, de repente escucho unas risas que venían de atrás de ella en dirección a los arboles, en un momento una rubia con tetas enormes salió., era Sandra si mal no recordaba, ella y Junior la habían traumado, por la manera que caminaba o mas bien se tambaleaba, Becky decidió que ya había tomado algunas cervezas y así la vio alejarse no quería hacerse cargo de una ebria, tenia el presentimiento que ella tendría que hacerse cargo de Junior y tal vez de Anne – Vaya es la primera vez que te veo con una cerveza en la mano porrista – maldito karma pensó Becky, que había echo ella, volteo un poco la cabeza y lo vio , estaba ahí parado con las manos en sus bolsillos – Debí haberlo imaginado cuando vi a la pelos pintados, son tal para cual, será mejor que no te me acerques podrías contagiarme de algo - Spike solo la miro, y dedujo que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en Becky así que tentó a su suerte y este se acerco mas a ella acorralándola contra el árbol dejando un muy pequeño espacio entre ellos , Becky no se dio cuenta cuando este la había guiado a lo mas oscuro de la parte del árbol donde las hojas son mas densas, es mas se dio cuenta demasiado tarde maldita cerveza pensó –Te aseguro que estoy muy limpio, jamás he tenido un queja y si quieres puedo demostrártelo – algo estaba pasando ahí al parecer Spike también había estado tomando unas cuantos cervezas, Becky reacciono y lo empujo tenia que salir de ahí, no estaba tan ebria aun tenia un poco de conciencia verdad? Miro a Spike una vez mas, este solo le devolvía una media sonrisa, se veía muy bien con el reflejo de las luces que entraban por las hojas, bajo su mirada y se fijo en sus labios, poco tiempo tuvo en reflexionar lo que había pensado, en esos momento se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía que al parecer habían irrumpido en la fiesta, todos los que estaban en la fiesta empezaron a dispersarse como ratas – Vamos , corre – era Spike que había tomado de su mano y había comenzado a moverse en dirección contraria a la fiesta, Becky solo se movió en automático ni siquiera presto atención a las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer, solo sentía la mano de Spike y sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella, esto no esta bien pensó y siguieron corriendo.


	5. Chapter 5

PEQUEÑOS GIGANTES

(LITTLE GIANTS)

Capitulo 5

Becky no sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando o mas bien no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo es que llego desde el lago hacia la casa de Spike y ciertamente no le interesaba en esos precisos momentos ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse y no es que no le interesara si no que en esos momentos solo se dedicaba a sentir los labios de Spike sobre los suyos, las manos de el curiosas por su anatomía que suben y bajan ansiosas por la parte baja de su espalda, así que nop a Becky no le interesaba para nada como habían terminado en el lugar de Spike y para ser honestos le importaba una mierda, nada le importaba en esos momentos la policía, su padre, el entrenador, Anne que seguro estaría furiosa tratando de idear una coartada para su amiga, incluso no le importaba que la persona con la que estuviera haciendo esas cosas fuera Spike Hammersmith, su enemigo no esperen su archienemigo por todos los santos!

Y mientras sentía todo lo que estaban haciendo su cerebro trataba de racionalizarlo todo estaba bien le decía, mientras no sienta mariposas en el estomago como había escuchado decir a su prima alguna vez todo estaría bien y fuera de peligro, era lo que se decía una y otra vez tratando de justificar tales besos y manos largas, pero todos sus esfuerzos se fueron a la borda en el momento que Spike pidió permiso para profundizar el beso usando su lengua para tratar de entrar a su boca y ella se lo concedió embriagada con la agradable sensación, en el momento que el chico inicio el juego Becky sintió mariposas, abejas hasta una maldita bandada de pájaros en su estomago, la sensación de aquel beso era lo mas maravilloso que había sentido en toda su vida, había besado antes pero no con tanta pasión o fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasado, Spike era hábil su lengua jugaba con la de Becky nunca perdiendo el control y siempre llevando el ritmo que era frenético y excitante, el muy maldito era bueno en lo que hacia, sus manos por otra parte estaban ocupadas dibujando pequeños círculos en su cadera desnuda ya que había removido un poco la tela que cubría esa área, Becky no pudo soportarlo mas entre lo besos soltó un gemido de placer y esto la sorprendió tanto que abrió los ojos de par en par acabando de repente con el beso , Spike respingo un poco pero no tanto puesto que continuaba con las caricias, tenia un presentimiento de lo que acaba de pasar, Becky por otra parte estaba pensando en lo que había pasado, acaso ella había echo ese sonido? y Spike no iba decir nada al respecto o tratar de burlarse? al parecer no puesto que aun sentía las caricias que este le proporcionaba y gimió por segunda vez maldito lo hace apropósito y como si este le leyera lamente solo sonrió, una sonrisa lasciva y seductora, debía ser el alcohol porque en esos momentos Becky no quería hacer otra cosa mas que besar a Spike así que lo hizo y este respondió gustoso quien lo diría la Hielera era puro fuego y el estaba decidido a quemarse, así que aprovecho para guiarlos a ambos hacia su habitación y ubicar la cama y cuando lo hizo se aseguro de que Becky estuviera de espaldas a esta para así poder darle un empujón haciendo que esta cayera de espaldas, eso solo hizo que Becky se sorprendiera y por un momento la indignación apareció en su rostro es decir la había arrojado como costal de papas o algo así y cuando iba a darle a Spike un poco de su indignación con una serie de insultos acomodados a la situación este se acomodo sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello y nuestra hielera automáticamente cerro los ojos y fue como si sus manos cobraran vida pasando por el cabello hacia la espalda del chico y poco a poco comenzó a retirar la camisa de este, Spike solo retrocedió un poco para ayudarla en su tarea y regreso al ataque hacia su cuello, quería saborearla y satisfaciendo su lado mas oscuro quería marcarla y dejarle un gran morete era una gran idea todo el mundo lo vería y el se sentiría orgulloso y logrado su cometido se dirigió mas abajo era el turno de Becky de deshacerse de esta molesta prenda y quedar en iguales condiciones, maldición pensó Spike cuando por fin la camisa fue olvidada y ella solo estaba cubierta por sus sostén, ni en sus sueños mas locos abría imaginado esta situación, bueno en sus sueños mas pervertidos claro que si a quien quería engañar, pero lo mas sorprendente es que Becky todavía no lo hubiera asesinado, estaba seguro que cuando la había besado por primera vez hace unos momentos este tendría un ojo morado que mostrar al día siguiente y para ser honestos aun no sabia porque lo había echo pero un cosa si era segura lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Dudaba mucho de que ella no fuera virgen, es decir todos los chicos le temían y si alguien hubiera tratado de hacer lo que el estaba haciendo en estos momentos todo el equipo de football ya hubiera destrozado al pobre infeliz que se atreviera, así que en esos momentos se deleitaba viendo sus pechos y comenzó a besarla y a poner sus brazos alrededor ella, Becky sentía las manos de Spike en su espalda mientras que su boca hacia maravillas con el lóbulo de su oreja, Spike iba por un punto en particular de su espalda o mas bien de la prenda que la chica aun llevaba puesta y que se interponía con sus necesidades el maldito sostén, era toda una maniobra tratar de desabrocharlo, tantas experiencias como esta y en cada una el maldito pedazo de tela se resistía, al fin el broche cedió y poco a poco fue retirando las tiras de cada uno de sus hombros, Becky solamente estaba decidida a sentir y de pronto se dio cuenta que el sostén estaba mas flojo y sus hombros siendo liberados ¡ por dioos esto estaba llegando muy lejos has algo Becky! Esto era lo que una vocecilla gritaba en su cerebro y Becky simplemente decidía ignorarla campalmente cada vez que la escuchaba, Spike se quedo maravillado ya había retirado la prenda esos senos eran la gloria, los toco eran suaves, maravillosos eran grandes sin pasar a la exageración, definitivamente eran perfectos, comenzó a masajearlos y al instante Becky se arqueo tan deliciosamente que le dio mayor libertad en el acto, los sonidos que Becky hacia con su boca solo ayudaban que su gran erección creciera mas, cada gemido era una tortura para el quería tomarla ahí mismo, quitarle el pantalón ponerla en posición y sentir el extremo placer, escucharla gritar su nombre e implorar por mas, quería estar adentro de ella una y otra vez toda la noche y explorarla de arriba hacia bajo en todas las posiciones por dios estaba demasiado caliente, una de las manos del chico se dirigió hacia el sur mientras que la otra atacaba un seno, su boca fue hacia el otro recién liberado y este lamio, succiono y sintió como sus pezones comenzaban a endurecerse, Becky no podía mas estaba en el paraíso sentía su cuerpo caliente y la cabeza nublada de tanto placer.

La boca de Spike se movía tan placenteramente sobre su seno y su lengua hacia maravillas en el pezón rodeándolo, succionando, mordiendo suavemente, lo único que la chica podía hacer era sujetarse del cabello de Spike halaba de el y lo masajeaba mientras que Spike seguía con su labor. De repente Becky sintió la mano de Spike en el broche de su pantalón, tan concentrada estaba en las sensaciones que el chico le estaba proporcionando que no se había dado cuenta de la mano de Spike, el muy resbaloso había encontrado camino hacia su pantalón y lo más sorprendente es que lo había desabotonado eso es tener habilidad pensó Becky , trato de retirarlos del cuerpo de la chica pero no era tarea para una sola mano y se resistía a la sola idea de pensar que su otra mano dejaría su labor actual, labor que estaba disfrutando al máximo, así que encontró el inicio a su ropa intima y Becky movió las caderas hacia el, sintiendo la erección de este y sacando un gruñido de placer por parte del chico, el roce fue demasiado para Spike estaba al máximo y muy ansioso mas de lo que el hubiera esperado, al escuchar el gruñido de Spike y sentir la gran protuberancia de repente, Becky se dio cuenta de la que estaba a punto de pasar fue como un golpe de realidad y su cerebro gustoso se lo recordó con un TE LO DIJE, su cuerpo se tenso instantáneamente no solo se estaba toqueteando y besando con un chico se estaba toqueteando y besando con Spike Hammersmith, mierda tenia que hacer algo y rápido – Spike- trato de decir y al mismo tiempo tratando de alejarse un poco, pero este no la dejo continuar puesto que la había interrumpido con un beso y Becky automáticamente se perdió en el, era como el anterior pero este estaba lleno de deseo y de lujuria.

Cuando Spike escucho su nombre por parte de la chica sabia que Becky se echaría para atrás y eso no lo permitiría al fin la tenia a su disposición y ella no se libraría tan fácilmente, así que aprovecho el beso para introducir uno de sus dedos buscando el botón de placer y al parecer su búsqueda rindió frutos puesto que Becky había echado la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo un sonido que a Spike le pareció tan endemoniadamente sexy, se veía tan sensual en esos momentos su boca roja e hinchada por los besos y sus ojos entre abiertos con lujuria y placer y que el estaba provocando y que sabia muy ben que ella estaba disfrutando , puesto que la humedad que salía de ella era demasiada su ropa interior comenzaba a mojarse – haaaa Spike detente – solo pudo decir entre gemidos y sonidos de placer que salían de su boca, los puños de la chica estaban cerrados y sujetos con fuerza a la sabana debido a la sensación de vértigo, Spike solo sonrió esa sonrisa de lado que Becky tanto odiaba y que estaba empezando a gustarle, este decidió no solo a hacerle caso si no que introdujo in dedo en ella y aumento la velocidad de sus caricias, Becky estaba que explotaba movía sus caderas inconscientemente y daba gritos de placer que llenaban toda la habitación, el ritmo de Spike era frenético no sabia si podía aguantar por mas tiempo era delicioso, pero no le daría la satisfacción al maldito bastardo ella todavía estaba en el juego y lo demostró dándole una sonrisa arrogante, pero todo se fue a la borda cuando este acerco sus labios al oído de la muchacha y en una voz muy grave una que nunca había escuchado por parte de Spike le susurro o mas bien ordeno – Vamos – le dijo este mordiendo su oreja – córrete, córrete para mi, quiero ver como es ese lindo rostro retorcido en placer – Becky no tenia salvación, escucharlo hablar de esa forma maldición era una pervertida después de todo, sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo y el centro de este era el punto exacto donde la mano de Spike estaba haciendo maravillas.

La hielera dio un grito que termino en pequeños gemidos de satisfacción, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y los parpados comenzaron a pesarle en cansancio después del ejercicio realizado, ni en los mas duros entrenamientos llegaba tan cansada a casa y de repente sintió los labios de Spike sobre los suyos, el beso era calmado y suave, Spike se tomo su tiempo sabia que ese había sido el primer orgasmo de la chica y no quería parecer un bruto al que solo le interesaban sus necesidades, pero al parecer sus necesidades tendrían que esperan puesto que Becky comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos sucumbiendo al cansancio , maldición pensó el ahí duro como una piedra, debería haber ido con mas calma, pero era imposible la hielera tiene un cuerpo que mata y sus reacciones hacia el eran calientes, embriagantes e invitantes, en esos momentos se contuvo de pensar en eso puesto que su erección estaba reaccionando y sus bolas comenzaban a dolerle, al parecer tendría que recurrir al viejo truco de la mano. Así que se adentro al baño y comenzó a tocarse, primero la punta disfrutando de lo que acababa de presenciar y al recordarlo su excitación tomo control sobre el así que decidió tomarlo de la base y empezar con los movimientos de arriba hacia abajo que para un muchacho de su edad le es tan familiar, después de unos gemido y caricias placenteras que el mismo se proporciono termino y comenzó con el aseo personal.

Se dirigió a la habitación donde Becky se encontraba pudo notar que tenia el pantalón a la mitad de sus muslos y en una posición no muy cómoda para dormir, así que Spike arriesgándose que en cualquier momento la chica despertara y al fin obtendría su ojo morado, le puso un suéter a modo de pijama, pero esta ni siquiera hizo movimiento ni sonido alguno, parecía que podía pasar una estampida de elefantes por la habitación y ella no se despertaría, la acomodo y arropo para que durmiera mejor era una noche fresca la lluvia ya había parado desde hace un buen rato y Spike estaba en un dilema, dormir en el sofá o en su propia cama , sabia que mañana se desataría una guerra campal, seguro Becky querría matarlo y ser lo primero que ella viera en la mañana le provocaría un infarto al miocardio, lo mas lógico en ese momento es que el tomara el sofá, el único problema es que a este no le apetecía para nada esa idea y se dirijo directo a la cama después de todo esta era su casa, su cuarto y su cama, este se acomodo junto a Becky y esta se había movido se encontraba frente a el, Spike se dio cuenta que su cabello todavía estaba sujeto en un cola baja, bueno todo despeinado con hilos de cabello por aquí y por allá, sabia que no debía hacerlo, pero Becky raramente dejaba su cabello suelto y a el le gustaba cuando lo hacia, cuando la vio por primera vez fue en el juego con ese horrible uniforme de porrista, el atuendo era horroroso y lo único bueno de esa visión era ver a la chica con su cabello castaño suelto y fue ahí cuando Spike decidió que le gustaban las castañas, así que aprovechando que la chica estaba dormida este retiro la liga del cabello y dejo que este cayera en la cama y en el hombro de ella, así esta mejor pensó, era preciosa su cabello castaño suelto le daba un toque casi angelical y digo casi porque tenia la pequeña impresión de que mañana en la mañana ese ser angelical se convertiría en demonio listo para arrancarle las nueces, con ese pensamiento decidió aprovechar la ocasión y rodeo a la chica con su brazo por la cintura acercándola mas a el y fue en ese momento en que Spike decidió que esta no seria la ultima vez que tendría a Becky la hielera O'Shea entre sus brazos de eso podía estar seguro.

A la mañana siguiente Becky despertó con un poco de frio, la mañana estaba refrescando y era obvio que había llovido unas horas antes, así que solo se acurruco un poco mas en la cama y se aseguro de tapar todos los orificios de la manta que la cubría para que no entrara ninguna corriente de aire frio, sumida en su tarea y con los ojos aun cerrados pudo notar que algo irradiaba calor a su espalda y algo mas sintió algo en su estomago dirigió su vista hacia ese lugar y miro un brazo que la estaba sujetando, Becky solo abrió los ojos como platos y entonces comenzó a recordar Spike y su mano entrelazada con la de ella, Spike y ella en la casa de el, Spike y ella gritando por algo, Spike besándola, tocándola, desvistiéndola y ella sintiendo un gran orgasmo y cuando recordó esa parte el rostro de la chica parecía una lucecita roja navideña, asi que llego a la estúpida conclusión que la persona que estaba detrás de ella era Spike y poco a poco giro su rostro para encontrar a un dormido Spike muy cerca de su rostro y que al sentir los varios movimientos que ella había realizado apretó mas su brazo alrededor de ella, acercándolos aun mas si eso era posible, Becky solo atino a quedarse muy quieta mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y su corazón se desbordaba de lo rápido que estaba latiendo ¡! Pero que demonios había echo ¡! Era lo único que podía pensar una y otra vez.


	6. Chapter 6

PEQUEÑOS GIGANTES

(LITTLE GIANTS)

Capitulo 6

Pánico una palabra tan pequeña pero con un gran significado y demasiado mordaz y amenos que sean una de esas personas desdichadas que han experimentado este horroroso sentimiento, no podrán comprender lo que nuestra Hielera estaba experimentando en estos precisos momentos pánico puro y en su máximo esplendor, todo lo que sentía era mil veces de lo normal, el brazo de Spike alrededor de su cintura, su respiración pegándole directamente en la nuca esto era demasiado necesitaba largarse de ahí pero ya, tenia que moverse es mas debía moverse para propinarle unos buenos golpes al maldito desgraciado que la estaba sosteniendo, el rostro de Becky estaba tornándose color escarlata por la furia contenida contra Spike y admitámoslo un poco contra ella, como en los mil infiernos del averno dejo que llegaran a este punto, esperen un momento esto no era su culpa no podía ser su culpa ( la negación es la salvación de un borracho ) era culpa de la cerveza, eso es; el alcohol había echo todo esto, poniéndola en un estado vulnerable y el desgraciado de Spike se aprovecho de eso y con toda la furia que la muchacha sentía en esos momentos decidió darle un buen golpe en el estomago con su codo, Spike simplemente sintió como el aire salía de su boca y un dolor en el estomago acompañado de varios puñetazos, debió haberlo imaginado Becky ya había despertado, maldición la racha de golpes que estaba recibiendo no era la forma en la que quería despertar al parecer Becky estaba muy enojada, en esos instantes lo único que podía hacer fue tomar a Becky por los hombros y obligarla a recostarse en la cama de nuevo el sobre ella y las manos de el aprisionando las de la chica cada una a cada lado de su cabeza de esa manera la dejo inmovilizada, bueno casi porque esta se retorcía como un gusano, Becky forcejeaba, pateaba, gritaba pero todo intento de escapar era inútil, obviamente el era mas fuerte y grande que ella - Depravado, hijo de puta, maldito bastardo, estúpido, imbécil de mierda déjame ir! – Spike solo se dedicaba a observarla menuda forma de despertar, bien sabia que tenia que haber dormido en el sofá, la chica parecía un demonio hambriento y el era el desayuno, sabia muy bien que si no hacia algo sus vecinos llamarían a la policía por los gritos que la chica estaba dando y eso solo le causaría mas problemas con su oficial de libertad provisional – Quieres calmarte de una buena vez ¡! – le dijo a la histérica chica lo mas calmado que pudo, alguien debía mantener la calma y que ironía que fuera el – Calmarme ¿?! Estas loco déjame ir! Te romperé la cara si no lo haces te lo advierto Spike- maldición pensó el chico esto va tomar su tiempo, Becky era testadura y temperamental y no hay poder suficiente en este mundo para calmarla en estos momentos, así que Spike decidió aprovechar el momento se inclino y la beso, Becky se quedo quieta y con los ojos muy abiertos simplemente no se lo esperaba el alcohol debía estar en su sistema puesto que esta empezó a responder el beso, Spike soltó su agarre y comenzó a acariciarla instintivamente y poco a poco separándose un poco de ella le dijo con una sonrisilla de complacencia y extremadamente picara – Lo ves? Al parecer no soy el único pervertido aquí no lo crees?- Becky no se había dado cuenta del momento en que comenzó a besarle ni mucho menos cuando esta aprisiono la cintura de Spike con sus piernas – Imbécil – fue lo único que nuestra Hielera pudo decir, Spike solo soltó un bufido, grave error el lugar donde Becky le había proporcionado el golpe comenzó a dolerle - Maldición, tenias que haberme despertado de esa manera? Eres una salvaje – le dijo levantándose y tocándose el área dañada, dando a Becky la libertad tan ansiada y alejándose lo mas que podía de el – Como demonios esperabas que te levantara! Por dios Spike, después de lo de anoche eres un violador en potencia ¡! – esta le respondió ofendida, pero que esperaba un camino de rosas? – Oh no, no me echaras la culpa de esto solo a mi, creo que es mi deber informarte que lo que paso anoche lo disfrutaste tanto como yo, dijiste mi nombre tanta veces y te retorcías en placer hasta que explotaste, deja de jugar a la inocente, así que pequeña pervertida eres igual a mi y te aseguro que algún día pedirás por mas - .

Este se acerco peligrosamente a Becky por un segundo beso, pero esta vez no seria tan fácil, había logrado enfurecerla una vez mas, esta mañana parecía una montaña rusa de emociones, ya casi lo tenia solo el debía acercarse un poco mas y caería en la trampa, cuando al fin lo tenia bastante cerca y creyendo que la chica respondería también a este beso como el anterior, la Hielera decidió darle un buen golpe, cabeza contra cabeza. Ahora ese golpe también tenia que haberle dolido a ella indudablemente, pero era tanta su rabia contenida que no le importaba sufrir con tal de verlo a el retorciéndose de dolor, Spike retrocedió instintivamente eso definitivamente lo dejo desubicado, pues bien mientras Spike lamentaba su suerte Becky se puso en acción bajo de la cama para descubrir que todo este tiempo tenia puesto un suéter que le llegaba a los muslos necesitaba su ropa y ya, encontró su ropa tirada por toda la habitación y se apresuro a entrar a lo que suponía que era el baño para cambiarse, nunca en su vida se había puesto la ropa tan rápido, cuando salió del baño no sin antes haber respirado varias veces para tranquilizarse y amortiguar el dolor de cabeza que estaba segura se convertiría en una horrible migraña, al salir vio a Spike sentado todavía en la cama y ambas manos en su cabeza y mentalmente se felicito por el golpe, el tío Kevin estaría muy orgulloso aunque para ser sinceros parecía que ella tenia un tambor adentro de su cabeza - Te vas sin despedirte? Que modales tan malos tienes porrista - maldición, es que no podía quedarse callado por una vez en su vida, estaba segura que lo hacia a propósito, cada vez que el hablaba era como despertar a la asesina que tenia dentro de ella, necesitaba largarse de ahí, todavía no había señal de alerta o sirenas por las calles de toda Urbania buscándola, tuvo el pequeño presentimiento que esto se lo debía a su querida amiga Anne – Ya tuve suficiente de ti y créeme que no quiero volver a ver tu asquerosa cara nunca mas, si fuera por mi te mandaría de regreso a patadas del lugar donde viniste –y con esas palabras salió de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible no quería otra conversación con Spike, eso solo haría que la cabeza le doliera mas y en este momento eso era un martirio.

Después de todo el drama del fin de semana, los días que le siguieron pasaron lentos, en todos lados de la escuela se podía escuchar sobre la victoria del equipo de football y que la temporada seria pan comido, Becky solo quería que todos lo olvidaran, no la malentiendan estaba feliz de que su equipo hubiera ganado, pero eso era un constante recordatorio de lo que había sucedido después de ese juego, cuando llego a casa ese día se dio cuenta para su deleite que no había nadie, bueno al menos eso parecía, la casa estaba tranquila y no encontró a nadie hasta que paso por el cuarto de Junior, estaba tratando de dormir y tenia una horrible resaca, al parecer había escapado cuando llego la policía o mas bien arrastrado Anne y Nubie y otros chicos de equipo lo habían llevado a casa, cuando la madre de este les pregunto por Becky fue Nubie quien respondió dando una excusa muy convincente diciendo que estaba en casa de Anne y que estaba segura, claro que Anne estaba escondida detrás de los botes de basura si no todo el actito se habría echado abajo, así que Becky le debía a Nubie que ella ni hubiera sufrido el mismo destino que su querido hermano, Paty decidió que Junior debía aprender una lección respecto a llegar ebrio a la casa y que este debía pagar su falta a la sociedad, así que todo el fin de semana Junior hizo todas las tareas de la casa, el primer día fue horrible para el chico todavía sentía que el alcohol estaba en su sistema, la cabeza le daba vueltas además del dolor punzante que tenia y las nauseas que tenia que soportar cuando este se inclinaba a limpiar el inodoro que recibió mas de una vez su desayuno.

Así es Paty no tuvo piedad con el y estaba completamente segura que no lo hubiera tenido la mas mínima compasión con ella. En resumen Becky tenia una gran deuda con el buen Nubie y también con Anne, en cuanto a la ultima Becky sabia que si debía evitar la furia de su amiga debía contarle todo con lujo de detalle, la chica estaba encantada, asombrada y horrorizada en la opinión de su amiga esto era mucho mejor que las novelas que solía leer y en cuanto a Spike en estos momento lo único que se le venia a la mente era ignorarlo, no podía enfrentarlo al menos no en esos momentos puesto que cada vez que lo veía volvía a recordar la escenita de la cama, soy una maldita pervertida, se decía (no quería admitir que en verdad lo había disfrutado), entonces pues cada ves que lo veía lo ignoraba en los pasillos, salones de clases incluso en las practicas de football. Para el transcurso de la segunda semana el entrenador Harrison le había dado luz verde ahora podía practicar con el equipo, mas sin embargo no le quito el castigo de limpiar las suciedades de sus queridos compañeros y a pesar de eso aun no volvería como jugadora, según el entrenador todavía no se ganaba ese privilegio, su humor era horrible pero al menos mas tolerable que semanas pasadas.

Y de nuevo aquí estaba sola limpiando la suciedad de sus adorables compañeros, malditos cerdos pensaba la pobre chica que no podían ser un poco mas considerados con ella? A lo lejos se podían escuchar unos pasos no le presto mucha importancia debe ser el entrenador y esta volvió su tarea aun le faltaba trabajo por hacer y quería ir a casa temprano estaba cansada – Al parecer te has estado portando muy mal porrista - Becky solo dio un saltito en respuesta estaba tan concentrada en terminar sus deberes que no se dio cuenta que Spike estaba a un lado de ella demasiado cerca para su gusto – Maldita sea Spike, que no tienes que estar planeando un robo a algún banco?- tenia que ser rápida y mordaz tal vez así con suerte la dejaría en paz pero se podía ver en su rostro que en verdad la había asustado – No te preocupes tanto por mi, ese plan es para la semana que viene, no te preocupes no te hare daño me tienes miedo porrista? - pero a este que le pasaba, miedo? Becky ya tenia suficiente de esto y lo único que pudo hacer para aliviar el ambiente fue darle un golpe, la chica levanto la mano para darle una buena bofetada, pero Spike ya se sabia su rutina cada vez que afectaba algo a la chica esta responde con un golpe, algo que no era nada raro en ella, esta ves le sacaría provecho después de todo había sido ignorado por mucho tiempo, cuando la muchacha tenia la mano alzada este la tomo y la acerco hacia el y le propino un buen beso que duro poco ya que la Hielera lo empujo – Que demonios Spike que quieres de mi? A que estas jugando? – estaba harta lo único que ella quería era que la dejara en paz, no sabia a que estaba jugando pero algo era seguro ella no jugaría – Yo no estoy jugando nada porrista – aaa ahí estaba esa sonrisilla que tanto detestaba – Después de que termines aquí ve a la colina Cherry, te estaré esperando- pero se había dado un golpe en la cabeza o que pensó la Hielera, de ninguna manera estaría otra vez a solas con el y eso debió haberse reflejado en su rostro – Si no vas, habrá un rumor en la escuela porrista, un rumor donde se digan tus asañas en la cama y que den detalle de esos grandiosos pechos - bastardo! Becky tenia los puños cerrados – En serio crees que alguien se va a tragar tu historia – Spike solo la miraba arrogante – Quieres que lo averigüemos?, por mi no hay ningún problema, te estaré esperando – la pobre Becky estaba helada, lo mataría sin duda eso haría la colina Cherry era el mejor lugar nadie sabia que se reunirían y después tiraría el cuerpo al lago, mierda debía hacer algo no quería pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel, al parecer tendría que hacer acto de presencia y terminar con este juego de una vez por todas.


End file.
